A dangerous romance
by Flame8096
Summary: Vegeta and goku share a drunken night of passion that ends with a change in vegetas body? And now with a new tournement on the horizon how will vegeta keep his secret when they have to go on a trip to find the only saiyen capable of fighting in vegetas place Disclaimor: this book has smut and mpreg dont like dont read
1. Smut

Lemon

Goku and vegeta were drunk. No I do not mean the I can't walk straight im highly drunk times by ten both saiyens had no tolerance for alcohol actually no saiyen had a tolerance for alcohol a few sips of whisky made the usually grouchy saiyens go full on party mode, on the plus side was the fact they don't suffer migraines. Saiyen's were warrior race so when they got drunk it was by pure accident it was why they never developed a tolerance for it but because of their warrior race they do not get migraines after it because it would interfere with fighting.

Goku stumbled over to vegeta eyeing the shorter saiyen who was in no better condition then himself and pins the shorter saiyen against the door which opens and they fall into a room the door naturally shuts and their kissing on the floor vegetas legs parted and their 'friends' quickly becoming noticeable

Goku heard vegeta moan into his mouth the two trading sloppy kisses, goku got up and vegeta whined a little from the loss of contact but goku slid off his trousers and t shirt his cock making a tent in his boxers which he slides off as well and undresses vegeta.

Vegeta was inpatient that didn't change drunk or not. Vegeta was sitting on goku's lap his fingers in gokus hair and both were making out their moves sloppy as goku growled at the fabric keeping vegeta from him goku ripped off the clothes on vegetas body and vegeta gasped goku quickly got up vegetas legs wrapped around his torso.

Goku dropped them on the bed and was staring down at vegeta and he felt vegeta shuffle down to take goku's cock (autocorrect changed cock to clock XDDDD) in his mouth licking the tip and making goku moan but goku was not about to get off from that he wanted Vegeta he wanted him now. Goku moved his lover up missing the feeling from vegetas mouth but he knew he didn't want to come from this

Goku found an opening and it was very odd Vegeta wasn't on his back and it wasn't in his ass either but the two sex deprived drunken men didn't care goku slammed himself in and vegeta yelped his legs wrapping around goku's torso and his nails digging into goku's back leaving claw marks.

Goku slammed himself in and found himself moaning and vegeta a whimpering moaning mess clawing his back trying to hide the sounds he was making "I wanna hear you vegeta" goku said and vegeta nodded before he was slammed into again causing vegeta to buck his hips wanting more goku complied just as eagerly both men a moaning mess

Goku and vegeta came vegeta was nearly passed out from pure pleasure and the same would be said for goku both were unaware of what this night would cause. The bed sheets stinked of sweat and more but the two exhausted men couldn't care the alcohol and that 'work out' making them exhausted as they fell asleep.


	2. Next-day

Vegeta woke with a start. His legs ached and he felt sticky. He felt arms round his waist and he froze 'oh kami please let that be bulma' he thought and turned around, he mentally screamed while his face blushed goku was naked to "Baka!?" Vegeta yelled in shock he was speechless to realise he had slept with his rival. "Vegeta...why am I so sticky" goku groaned vegeta realised with horror that he was bottom by the way his legs hurt. He felt goku move beside him the larger saiyen groaning.

Vegeta wanted to smash his head into the gravity room machines this had to be a dream, no a nightmare! But alas for our small saiyen this was not a dream. Vegeta makes eyes widened as he saw goku snuggle closer to his side the sleeping man naturally drawed to his heat. Vegeta had enough and finally snapped out of his daze. Goku woke up to a yell and being pushed out of bed.

"Chi-chi..." goku groaned he was unusually tired and he lifted his head to see a naked vegeta where his wife usually stood. Goku heart stopped and he felt warmth rush to his groin as he remembered the events that had occurred at night the sounds Vegeta made and the way he looked made goku purr in pure lust. Vegeta seemed shocked and goku blushed

"Baka!" Vegeta yelled seeing that when he kicked goku off the bed, goku being the blanket hog had took the blanket and two pillows down with him and now vegeta was on full display leaving goku with lust filled eyes and not so innocent thoughts. "I I What I'm umm sorry!" Goku scrambled to make up a sentence but between his sleepy and lust filled brain it was hard.

"Get out!" Vegeta yelled grabbing a pillow and covering himself goku didn't need to be told twice he put two fingers up to his head and it'Ed out of their. Bulma walked in awning even after 5 pain killers her headache still annoyed her but it was better than when she woke up "you guys couldn't of been quieter?" Bulma yawned Vegeta blushed "shut it woman!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma chuckled and looked at the sheets "get a shower I'll send the robot maids in here to clean up" she said Bulma and Vegeta had split up when Bulla was born both agreeing to stay as friends it was why she wasn't on a yelling war path but you can assure bulma will be teasing Vegeta relentlessly after he gets a shower.

Vegeta nodded knowing he won't escape. Vegeta blushed as bulma left remembering the touch of goku last night He was unaware of what was going on in his stomach.

**It's 2:37 am let it suck! And I'm writing this on an iPhone 5! So...**


	3. Effects

Vegeta woke up feeling unpleasant. His stomach was doing flips and something was climbing to his throat it had been 3 weeks since that night where him and goku- Vegeta growled just thinking about it his cheeks were stained red, he was NOT blushing.

Vegeta Refused his body's request and stood up. Vegeta walked to the kitchen the smell of food making it worse, when he finally sat down he was green. Bulma was worried as she watched Vegeta slowly eat his food. Vegeta hates this but he dashed to the toilet throwing up the food and dry heaving till his throat hurt and felt raw.

Bulma dashed behind him and began rubbing his back, Vegeta knew if he could get some words in he'd be yelling for her to stop that, that he wasn't a child but he couldn't purely because he was still dry heaving. A few minutes passed and it felt like hours to Vegeta his throat hurt badly and his tastebuds weren't having a field day either.

Vegeta stopped throwing up and he walked to the sink and started brushing his teeth, he was desperate to get the taste out of his mouth. Bulma was worried saiyens rarely ever got sick and the last sickness was gokus heart virus. Vegeta looked at bulma and saw how worried gleam in her eyes "nothing is wrong" he said bulma looked at him

oOo

Goku frowned as he rolled over in his bed chi-chi had gotten boring she wasn't as fiery as she used to be. Chi-chi was peacefully sleeping unaware of the thoughts in her husbands head. His mind trailed to Vegeta the man was perfect not tall but short and adorable he was fiery and testy and it never stoppe to amaze goku how much the prince could get back up after a beating.

Goku would admit he was stronger than Vegeta physically but mentally Vegeta was stronger than him Vegeta was also far smarter than goku, goku found himself feeling empty when he started to avoid Vegeta goku had decided it would be best to stay away from Vegeta, for one the shorter saiyens pride and for two his own health goku didn't want to add more head force trauma to his long list of hits to the head, chi- chi often joked saying saiyens have skulls thicker than their hide and obviously they had laughed but that got a rise out of Vegeta and a near death for chi-chi but the frying pan was always useful.

Goku found himself chuckling as he remembered how hard chi-chi had whacked it would be enough to explode

A humans head burst their ear drums and kill their brains but it has barely stopped Vegeta.

Vegeta was like his other half goku thought to himself while goku was naive and irresponsible vegeta was always their to bring him back to Earth the two had a bond that made goku smile despite Vegeta's protesting goku knew Vegeta knew it to.

Without Vegeta goku felt half empty not because his sparring partner was gone but because him and Vegeta had been through so much together they had started as enemies and later developed as friends.

Goku decided that he was done hiding from His friend missing Vegeta far to much and goku always followed his heart.


	4. What?

Vegeta had notice his abs melting into fat and he had no idea how that was happening he trained constantly! He threw everything that he ate up how was it possible for him to be gaining weight!

Bulma has dropped the throwing up incident after Vegeta had managed to hide his sickness from Her she thought it was a one time thing but a few weeks after that he kept throwing up and now this?

Do make sure no one noticed he started to spend all his time in the training room despite his obvious sickness. Vegeta had continued to train.

Vegeta had switched out his spandex for joggers and a top because of comfort and his spandex needed cleaned if that was him a few years ago he wouldn't have cared and just went on with training but living in this planet had softened him but if that was him a fear years ago to be fair

Either he or the planet would be dead by now.

Goku suddenly appeared right in front of him startling Vegeta. Vegeta fell backwards "Kami kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, he and goku had avoided each other for weeks and suddenly he shows up?!

Goku despite his word has been to busy to Vegeta for days after he had decided and he had finally managed to worm out of work to talk to Vegeta.

Vegeta was busy raising an eyebrow at goku's antics, goku had traditionally rubbed behind his head smiling and laughing "I'm sorry Vegeta I thought you'd be angry with me so I started avoiding you" goku said

"You baka!" Vegeta yelled hitting him across the head "owwwwww" goku yelled rubbing his head never mind add that to the lost of head injuries "you made me miss valuable training time!" Vegeta yelled

Goku looked up at Vegeta a thankful smile on his face Vegeta had forgave him, Vegeta would never say an apology but if he was willing to push past something then he excepted gokus apology and goku smiled.

Vegeta gripped his head suddenly it was a fast dizziness that knocked him to his knees the urge to throw up stronger then before and he did on the training room floor. Goku was worried and all Vegeta heard before he blacked out was goku yelling Vegeta!

Goku felt his heart beat wildly as he paced around the room. Goku was counting the seconds and the minutes hours passing by he had paced for hours.

'What if he's dying?' That thought struck him like a bunch of ki blasts from super saiyen blue hitting him square in the chest and worse. Goku didn't know what he'd do if Vegeta Died by sickness and they couldn't bring him back.

Goku felt his breathing quicken and he leaned against a wall his throat constricting painfully unaware of what's going on with his mind trailing down a dark trail of what's ifs?

Krillin arrived to see his best friend leaning against the door having a panic attack he ran to his friends side quite disturbed and confused by what pushed Goku to this.

Krillin started to shake him but Goku were as in his own little dark world gokus eyes were dazed and unfocused the smile on his face was gone and he looked confused and sad.

"Hey buddy" krillin started "vegeta will be fine" krillin said that managed to reel Goku in a bit but not enough to stop Goku from panicking "bulma said vegeta will be fine!" Krillin said lying the truth was he had no idea if Vegeta will be fine

that snapped him out of his daze and got Goku to stare at krillin. Krillin hoped to kami he hadn't just lied to his best friend.

oOo

Surprised was an understatement bulma decided as she stared at the sheets of paper Vegeta was sitting up "I'm fine aren't I?" Vegeta Asked smugness in his tone "if pregnant is your definition of fine..." bulma said

"WHAT!!?" Vegeta yelled in shock

**Sorry most of it is short I decided if it was under 500 I'd write more but it's over 600 so no 1k**


	5. im what pt2

Vegeta was in shock and somehow managed to drain out the woman's question he was pregnant he had a life within him that thought stirred his head like someone throwing a rock into water.

Vegeta curled in a ball his knees up to his chest and over his stomach. Vegeta knew how some saiyen men were born that way.

A long time ago a god had came and touched a saiyen man who wanted a child but couldn't because him and his partner were male and were not allowed to be together unless they reproduced the gift was given and the saiyen had thanked the god the partner was excited to expect their first child.

The other saiyens had mercilessly taunted the pregnant male saiyen and after the child was born with the same gift the saiyen has killed himself the god in a rage had swore and said that because they could

Not except someone they would all be the same some saiyens didn't have this ability and some did.

They had begged the god to take it back had made sacrifices but that only made the god angrier this was a gift he had gave to someone that they had soiled and now they expecting him to take that away?

The god had refused and permanently disappeared but that had happened eons ago and now those with this ability were called Uke the ones born without called seme

He was a uke he knew that for years but he never thought he'd do what he was supposed to do he always thought he'd be safe but fate had different plans with goku and him.

A sick joke he thought angrily putting a child in him?! He was one reckless saiyen and the child being half of goku was just icing on the shitty cake!

"Do we tell him?" Bulma asked she already knew who the other father was "no" Vegeta said stubbornly "he's going to find out!" Bulma protested "I know but I'm not telling him" Vegeta said standing up his legs like jelly from shock bulma sighed "alright" she said walking out and leaving Vegeta to his thoughts

"Bulma what's wrong with Vegeta!" Goku yelled "nothing!" Bulma yelled back as goku shook her "someone doesn't collapse for no reason!" Goku said angrily shocking krillin "he was just exhausted!" Bulma protested just as angry

"Someone doesn't throw up for being tired especially Vegeta!" Goku yelled bulma growled "goku stop it!" Bulma yelled goku growled shocking everyone what was more surprising was the evident anger in his eyes as he took a step back

Vegeta put a hand on his stomach and shook his head it wasn't a lie as he felt the ki shift to grow some more he wanted to get an abortion like how females usually get but it would kill another member of their near extinct race and he couldn't do that.

Vegeta moved his hand away from his stomach and goku walked in grabbing Vegeta shoulders "you alright Vegeta?" Goku Asked "kakarot get away from me" Vegeta said goku noticed how close he was and took a step back

"I'm alright baka" Vegeta said rolling his eyes "nani! I'm not a baka!" Goku said Vegeta raised an eyebrow "your a very big baka" Vegeta said snickering

"Yep vegetas alright" krillin said making goku pout it was back to normal ex-least to the eye to knowledge it will never be the same again and the ki masked by vegeta's own made sure of that


	6. Tournament

Goku was pouting Vegeta was smirking and krillin was laughing that was how beerus and whis saw. Beerus seemed pissed and whis was chuckling.

"Whis beerus what are you two doing here" Asked goku, "yeah I didn't offer any food" bulma said "lord beerus" whis said through chuckles "lord Zeno is hosting a new tournament of power... only duos" beerus said. Vegeta paled and so did bulma

"aww yeah! Another tournament!" Goku yelled happily. 'No no no no no no' Vegeta thought panicking, "when does the tournament start?" Bulma asked.

"In a few months" whis said 'shit...' Vegeta cursed "what's the penalty this time lord beerus?" Goku Asked "no penalty just a tournament" said beerus.

"Rules?" Goku Asked "no killing or outside help" said whis "this is gonna be fun!" Goku said he couldn't wait to go against jiren again.

Vegeta had started to panic mentally if he went into this battle he risked the child. Goku looked at Vegeta "this is going to be fun! Right buddy!" Goku said. "Nah Vegeta can't do it I made him promise he'd help me with an invention for 9 months" bulma said

Vegeta wasn't more thankful for bulmas ability to lie than now. "Aww please bulma?" Goku Asked practically

begging, "no Goku" bulma said "I do have a solution" Vegeta said "why Vegeta I'd thought you'd be excited for this tournament" whis said confused.

"Well he isn't leaving!" Bulma yelled scowling "bulma-" beerus threatened "now lord beerus! Do you want to be fed?" Bulma asked beerus gulped and bulma smirked victoriously she knew she won.

"What are we going to do about the other contestant?" Beerus Asked "we could as Gohan or piccolo" Goku suggested "I have a sister..." Vegeta said this was perfect! His sister was alive and well living on a cold planet! His sister was powerful so she could be an excellent alley and she knew a lot about saiyens' having taken a medical class by Frieza long ago.

"You have a sister?!" Everyone yelled "yes her name is Fire she was sold to frieza and then ran away" Vegeta said sneering.

Bulmas eyes sparkled getting along with Vegetas plan to find fire and ask for medical help with the pregnancy because bulma was not saiyen herself. "Where is she?" Beerus Asked confused "in a planet 2 months away" Vegeta said

"Is she powerful?" Goku Asked "when my mother had her she died fire was born a super saiyen with super saiyen god" Vegeta smirked as everyone's jaw dropped

"So yeah she's powerful" Vegeta said smirking

**Sorry it's short! I'm in a car (of course I'm not driving!) and typing this on an iPhone 5 it's tiny **


End file.
